Battle Reunion
by Pineapple55
Summary: FE9. Elincia wasn't the only one that wanted to go back to the castle to save Geoffrey. Though for once, Kieran was actually able to keep quiet about their private life. At least everything worked out in the end. Kieran/Geoffrey


WARNING (this story will contain the following): male/male relationships, major OOCness, sex scenes, AU/AR, fluff, pwp (plot? what plot?), mild spoilers…

Kieran/ukeGeoffrey.

My first Fire Emblem story. I come from a different fandom so for those of you who don't know me, I'm one of those writers who likes a lot of OOCness and a lot of overly emotional stories. Eh, I'm an absolute sap so keep that in mind. ^_^ Though I hope to see some of my old reviewers here too. =)

Meh, takes place after chapter 24 in PoR.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the Fire Emblem characters. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Battle Reunion**

"Let's go somewhere," Kieran quietly suggested. "You know, more private."

Geoffrey looked at Kieran then back at the army that now occupied the castle Daein had attempted to seize. He had been so surprised and happy when he saw the red-haired paladin riding up to him that he had almost revealed their secret relationship.

Since the war broke out, Crimean soldiers had been taken prisoner and killed. Geoffrey had mistakenly thought that Kieran was among those dead. That news shattered him but he continued on with the hope that it wasn't true. He had to keep fighting, for Kieran and for Elincia. And then Kieran was alive…and now he was actually standing here with him.

"Geoffrey," Lucia whispered. "Go with him. I know how happy you must be." She knew of her brother's secret. He had told her of his attraction to other men at a young age and about his relationship with Kieran a couple years ago. Both things had initially shocked her, but she accepted and loved her brother no matter what.

"Alright," the blue-haired general said. "Come on, Kieran."

Lucia watched her brother and his lover leave the castle. Everyone was too busy celebrating to notice the two men slip out quietly.

…

Geoffrey and Kieran left through the trees to find a secluded spot. They managed to come across a hot spring and immediately stopped. Their muscles were starting to ache from the last battle and it was the perfect place to relax. After making sure no stray Daeins were around, each man stripped off his armor and clothes. Before they went into the water though, Kieran cupped Geoffrey's face.

"Let me give you the greeting I first wanted to," the axe paladin whispered. He then pressed his lips to Geoffrey's.

The general let his eyes close and his arms wrap around Kieran's neck. The red-haired man's tongue eventually ended up in his mouth and explored him eagerly. Geoffrey moaned into the kiss, he wanted more but they had to part for air. Once they did, he buried his face in the crook of Kieran's neck. The axe paladin just held him and the two of them simply stood there for a couple minutes. Geoffrey eventually pulled away.

"Come on," Kieran told him. "I don't know about you but my body is begging to relax in that water."

Once they both slipped into the water, Kieran pulled the other man close. Geoffrey relaxed back into the strong arms and closed his eyes. He sighed in pleasure when the red-haired man began massaging his shoulders.

"You like that?" Kieran whispered in his ear. Then he began nibbling on it.

"Mm, yes," Geoffrey answered. He moaned as his lover's hands moved to his lower back and Kieran's mouth descended to his neck. His head tilted so that the other man would have more room to kiss and suckle his skin.

Kieran turned Geoffrey around so they were facing each other then pushed the man against the edge of the spring. With the general's chest now in front of him, he wrapped his lips around one of Geoffrey's nipples. At the same time, his hands went down to his thighs and pushed them apart.

"K-Kieran," Geoffrey moaned. His back arched and his cock hardened when the red-haired man sucked on his nipples. "M-more. Ah! Please…"

Kieran nodded and put his arms around Geoffrey. "Wrap your legs around me." After the blue-haired male did, he stood up and went onto the grass. He gently placed Geoffrey down on his back.

"It's been so long…" Kieran mumbled. He placed a kiss on the other's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kieran sat on his knees in between Geoffrey's legs. He pushed them up and apart so he would have access to his lover's entrance. His hand trailed down and he pushed a finger past the general's tight ring of muscle.

Geoffrey hissed at the intrusion but quickly adjusted. He felt Kieran push another finger inside him and he groaned.

"You alright?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah, keep going."

The red-haired paladin did and his fingers found his lover's prostate. Geoffrey cried out as jolts of pleasure went through his body. Kieran brushed the spot then pulled his fingers back and slammed back into it.

"Fuck, Kieran…I need you in me now."

He continued pumping his fingers. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm a virgin."

"Heh, trust me, I know." He removed his fingers and positioned his body between Geoffrey's legs. Kieran kissed him as he pushed his erection deep inside the lance paladin.

Geoffrey let out a loud cry as his lover filled and stretched him. It had been so long since he had Kieran inside him, he missed it. The redhead gave him a minute to adjust to the intrusion then began a slow pace of thrusting. The bluenette's hands grasped onto Kieran as he started pumping harder and deeper into him. His cock then hit Geoffrey's prostate spot on and the general arched his back. He was panting a lot and trying to pull Kieran as close as he could to him. That dick that was massaging his walls and slamming into his pleasure spot felt just so good. His emotions were already all over the place from seeing Kieran for the first time in almost a year, everything he was feeling now just added to the passion.

Kieran grunted every time he was seated deep within the man beneath him. He was so tight inside and it was driving him crazy. He kissed up the lance paladin's neck until he reached his ear. He whispered dirty things to the man and things about how he had missed him in his absence. Geoffrey's eyes were closed as he listened to the words and concentrated on the movements of their bodies. He was going to reach his end soon, he could feel it.

The red-haired man could sense it and used one hand to grasp the other male's dick. He pumped his cock and thrust into him deeply. Pent up passion from going so long without his lover spurred him to keep up a fast, hard pace. Geoffrey's legs were pinned as wide as they could go without hurting him, luckily he was a flexible person. One of his hands was gripping the back of Kieran's neck while the other was latched onto Kieran's arm.

"K-Kieran…" he panted. "I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me, Geoffrey. Show me just how much you love this."

The blue-haired man cried out the other male's name as his seed shot from his body. His inner muscles spasmed then clamped down on Kieran's cock. The axe paladin thrust a few more times before his own orgasm ripped through him.

Kieran made sure to pull out of Geoffrey before collapsing right next to him. The bluenette rolled onto his side and draped his arm over Kieran's chest.

"Heh, I'm glad you guys decided to come back for us after all," Geoffrey murmured.

"Pfft, I was ready to fight all those Daeins myself it they didn't!" Kieran told him. He wrapped his arms around his blue-haired lover and closed his eyes. "Ike's a good man though…"

"Yes, he does seem so. It's been almost a year…I can't believe it."

"I can't either. That doesn't matter anymore though. We can fight for our homeland together now."

"Mm, sounds good to me. Eh, we should probably get back soon. Before anyone notices."

"Alright, in a while though…"

…

The two men walked slowly back to the castle as they talked. Their weapons were in hand and their armor was strapped on. Kieran had an arm around Geoffrey's waist as they trekked forward.

"Kieran? Geoffrey?" a third voice spoke.

Both men immediately looked ahead and saw Ike emerging from the trees.

"Oh. Hello, General Ike," Geoffrey greeted.

"Hey, General!" Kieran said.

"Hello, you two," Ike said.

"Something troubling you?" the redhead asked. "You seem bothered by something."

"Oh, not at all. Just…taking a stroll."

Both paladins knew he was lying, but they didn't pursue the matter.

"So," the swordsman continued. "What brings you guys out here?"

Geoffrey answered in an amused tone. "Oh, you know…just taking a stroll." He was very much aware of the arm Kieran still had around him.

Ike smirked. "Oh, yes. After all, it is a lovely day for a walk." He had immediately noticed how close Kieran was holding the Crimean general when he first ran into him. He guessed they had done a lot more than just walking. "Anyways, we should all get back before anyone suspects something." He winked at the couple before continuing towards the castle.

Both paladins were relieved that Ike didn't seem to care about what Kieran's embrace implied and the two of them followed after the blue-haired man.


End file.
